devilsrejectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Otis B. Driftwood
Otis B. Driftwood is a fictional character created by Rob Zombie. He was portrayed by Bill Moseley in House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. Otis was born December 23rd, 1929. He was horribly neglected and abused by his parents, who didn't even give him a name. He committed his first murder at the age of thirteen, presumably his parents. He was a drifter for much of his life, travelling over the country from Wilmington, Delaware to Hurst, Texas. In the small town of Ruggsville, he met Cutter (later to be known as Captain Spaulding), and was soon living with his new friend's family, whom he had renamed "the Fireflys". This family consisted of Cutter's girlfriend, who was then called Eve Wilson, whom Driftwood nicknamed "Mama Firefly"; Eve's two sons, Rufus and Tiny; and the daughter of Cutter and Eve. Vera-Ellen, with whom Otis formed an immediate bond and nicknamed "Angel Baby" and later just "Baby". Ten years after Otis joined the family, he and Baby roamed the states, murdering anyone in their path. These violent killings were referred to as the "Son of Satan Murders". Later, in the winter of 1976, Baby returned to Ruggsville alone and resumed her life on the Firefly farm while Driftwood continued his murderous rampage. He travelled over the country stealing and selling cars to survive, but eventually returned to Ruggsville with the hopes of attaining a job he once had working for Tommy Trucks. Role in House of 1000 Corpses This film confirms that Driftwood is by far the most sadistic member of the Firefly family. He often considers himself to be a revolutionary and an artist; he makes sculptures out of his victims, or skins them to wear as costumes. In the film his is intepreted as an albino. Role in The Devil's Rejects Driftwood's character was altered somewhat for The Devil's Rejects. In the first film, for example, he is an albino, but he is of average Caucasian skin color in the sequel. Rob Zombie did this because he felt the albino look was too 'cartoonish' and was out of place in the grittier sequel. By the second film, he had become far less over-the-top, but was also more depraved and sadistic, and he looks older than in the first. At one point he tells a victim that he is the Devil, and is "here to do the Devil's work." He often rapes his victims, something that is only implied in the first film. In one particularly brutal scene, he skins the face of a man and then forces the man's wife to wear it as a mask. At the end of the film, Driftwood is shot down by the police along with Baby and Spaulding. Death In The Devil's Rejects conclusion, Otis, along with Spaulding and Baby, was killed in a line of fire at a police road block marking their deaths ruled as "suicide by cop." Otis died on May 20th, 1978. He was to be turning forty-nine the December of that year. Memorable Quotes *"Our bodies come and go but this blood is forever." *"RUN RABBIT RUN!" *"I am the Devil and I'm here to do the Devil's work." Category:General wiki templates